A thermoelectric conversion module is conventionally known in which a plurality of thermoelectric conversion elements, each having a first electrode at one end portion and a second electrode at the other end portion, are arranged between one pair of facing substrates (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-176919).
The thermoelectric conversion module in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-176919 has a connection section which integrally connects the first electrode of each thermoelectric conversion element and the second electrode of the adjacent thermoelectric conversion element, which constitutes a U-shaped connector. The connector is formed by bending a metal plate. When a thermoelectric conversion module is to be manufactured, a plurality of U-shaped connectors are fixed to a substrate in advance. Each thermoelectric conversion element is pushed sideways into a corresponding one of the U-shaped connectors to be inserted between a first electrode and a second electrode and is connected to the connector.